


True Destiny:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Destiny Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Destiny, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Fate & Destiny, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Heroes & Heroines, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Slayer/Slayers, Talking, Vampire Slayer(s), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace learns of her true destiny, Does she accept it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Destiny Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852228
Kudos: 2





	True Destiny:

*Summary: Grace learns of her true destiny, Does she accept it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“Grace is the one who is gonna stop Wo Fat, & the hell he is gonna unleash on everyone“, Commander Joe White explained, as he looked at Grace Williams, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Commander Steve McGarrett in the eyes, as he speaks. The Older Man was afraid of what their reaction will be after he said this, & everything was silent. “How can my little daughter stop this maniac ?”, The Blond asked with anger in his voice.

“With a lot of training, She will have a lot of it, She will depend on you for help too, So, Be on your guard, & be ready at a moment’s notice”, The Older Former Seal informed them. The Young Girl was ready to help at a moment’s notice, She said this to the three men, as a response to what Joe said was on the line. She was ready, & was fired up to prove to them that she can handle the responsibilities that comes with this destiny, & become a better person because of it.

“I know the risks, I know that I can get hurt or die as a result of following this path, But I **_am_** ready for this, & whatever is thrown at me”, She said firmly. The Beautiful Young Woman was ready to protect her ohana, whatever the cost was. “You promise to be careful, No unnecessary risks, Understand me, Grace Ava ?”, She modded, indicating that she did understood.

“I promise, Danno, & Pop, I _will_ listen to everything that you guys have to say”, Grace vowed to them. The Five-O Commander said, “We know, Gracie, we know”, as he held Danny’s hand, to soothe his worry. The Loudmouth Detective said feeling a little bit better, as his child understood the severity of the situation, “Let’s make up a plan, So we can be ready”. The Me, & Grace made dinner, & sat down to talk out their plan, as they ate.

After Joe left, & Grace went to bed, Steve & Danny had a moment alone together. “Do you think that everything will be okay ?”, The Shorter Man asked, as they cuddled up together, & relaxed for awhile. Steve kissed him, & said, “It _**will be**_ , as long as we stick together”. The Blond knew that his lover was right, & believed him, & believed in him. For the rest of their time together, They just enjoyed the night scenery in front of them.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
